Core Overview The Cell Manipulation Core Facility (CMCF) was created in 1996 to be a facility where normal and neoplastic human cells can be manipulated in preparation for transfusion or injection into human subjects enrolled on clinical trials. The goal of this facility is to assist DF/HCC investigators in developing new cellbased therapies for cancer and to support clinical research studies designed to evaluate the toxicity and efficacy of these novel treatments. This facility currently supports a large number of clinical trials that require extensive in vitro cell manipulation. These cellular therapies include processing of hematopoietic stem cells for autologous or allogeneic transplantation, generation of tumor vaccines using genetic or culture mediated modification of tumor cells and preparation of immune cell populations for adoptive cellular therapy. All procedures are performed in environmentally controlled conditions according to current Good Manufacturing Practices (cGMP) for cell and tissue processing.